Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
An image forming apparatus, for example, a printer, a multifunction printer, or a multifunction peripheral (MFP) enables performing a printing process based on a print job that is described using a page description language (PDL). The printing process includes a font rasterizing process that generates raster data by rasterization based on font data (for example, outline-font data) included in a print job. Since a font rasterizing process requires large processing cost, raster data is commonly stored in a font cache and reused. On the other hand, some central processing units (processors) have been improving in processing capability by having a plurality of cores.